Ben 10: Some Hypnofun
by JumpGalaxy
Summary: When Ben visits a science building, Gwen doubts the reality of hypnosis and mind control and Ben aims to prove her wrong. However, an old enemy arrives to get some revenge on our hero.
1. Chapter 1: Arrival and the Bet

**Introduction:** I saw only one Sublimino story entitled "Sublimino's Watch". I found that ('that' referring to the fact there was only one, not the story itself) offensive. Every anime/manga, cartoon, TV show, needs at least _**2**_ mind control fanfictions. Anyway, some of the characters might seem OOC. Heck, they might be completely OOC. I tried my best, dammit! JK, enjoy.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Ben 10 or any of the characters on the show.

Neither do I own the totally awesome power of hypnosis…although I wish I did, curse reality.

* * *

The day was bright and well as the RV drove through the sun-parched highway. As per usual, Ben and Gwen were arguing over something others would find completely childish. The fact that they were 10 didn't change the matter.

Ben had his head in his arms on the table. "Come on Gwen, we've been listening to this boring crap forever. Can we please put on something…I don't know, not for nerds?" he groaned.

Gwen gave Ben a smirk as she put her book down. "Ben, Mozart isn't for nerds and he definitely isn't boring. His music stimulates the mind, even minds as dweebish as yours".

Ben pushed one of the buttons on the stereo and loud rock music blasted from it. "Oh yeah! Here we go!" He played an air guitar as he jumped from his seat and followed the rocker's solo.

Max looked in the mirror to Ben and then to Gwen who just shook her head. "Now Ben, I think Gwen's right. Maybe if you just gave it a listen, you might like it more".

"Please Grandpa, I'd rather listen to a science lecture than that--" Gwen threw her book at Ben before he finished.

"Well then I think you'll be happy because we're just arrived in one of the leading scientific academies in the states. I talked to an old friend who invited us and a few other of his colleagues to take a tour of the place" Max said cheerfully.

"What?" "Really?" Ben and Gwen said simultaneously. They stuck their tongues out at each other while Max laughed.

They walked into the building where Max's aforementioned friend greeted them. "Kids, this is my friend, Dr. Menov. He'll be giving us the tour today". Dr. Menov gave a friendly wave before gesturing down the hall. "Pleased to meet you. We'll be starting in this wing".

Ben, Gwen, and Max followed Dr. Menov into the wing. The building had white walls, marble floors, tall ceilings, and the hallways were pentagonal. The current wing had glass wall aquariums that lined both sides until the next passageway. Gwen read some of the information on a species of the many fish while Ben made faces at some of the 'boring' ones.

Eventually they made their way to a darker room with purple neon lighting, which came from assorted tubes from the walls. Dr. Menov cleared his throat before speaking. "This room contains associated devices and written theories relating to the mind". Ben saw what appeared to be a classic ray-gun as seen in old scifi movies. "Hey is this what those blimp-head green guys used to zap people's minds? And was that pen-thing that made you forget stuff real, too?" Menov and Max gave a soft chuckle before answering. "Sorry Ben, I'm afraid you'll only find those kind of devices in the movies", Max replied.

Ben frowned and Gwen came behind him with a pleased smile. "Dweeb", she said calmly. Ben stuck his tongue out before Gwen continued walking. "Is mind control at least real?" Ben said with little hope. Max put his hand on Ben's shoulder. "Again Ben, I don't think—" "Actually", Menov interrupted, "there was some evidence in old and recent times that supported the idea that certain visual and audio aid could stimulate a sort of relaxation and suggestibility on the mind. Hypnosis, if you will"

This statement left a confused, yet interested look on the Tennyson's faces. "At any rate, such theories must be proven with fact in order to be accepted into the scientific world of research. Let's move on to the paleontology room where…" Dr. Menov's voice drowned out as he left the room with Max.

Gwen gave her cousin a shake of the head and giggled. "Mind-zapping, amnesia pen, hypnosis? Come on, Ben, get real" "Oh yeah? If I—no, _when_ I find a hypnoray or a mind-zapper, you're gonna get it" "Fine, I'll be more than happy to let you use it on me _if_ you find one. Which you won't" She gave a sarcastic look before leaving.

Ben turned and folded his arms with a disgruntled look. "Great, where would I even find one of those? Those guys in the movies use a swirly-thing and a—pocket watch!" He was struck with inspiration and held up the Omnitrix. He turned the dial to XLR8 and pressed down, quickly flashing a green light before turning into the blue alien. "Time to prove little Miss-I-know-everything wrong and have some fun too". He zoomed off with a blue after-image streak.

* * *

Me: Well, it would appear to be an interesting story so far………who am I kidding? You hypno-fans out there just want to see the damn hypnosis already don't you? Well tough, I needed to make this seem like an episode so there had to be some sort of rising action. In the next chapter there will be hypnosis, along with a villain for the hell of it.

I like hypnosis, but I also like action. So there will be action! R and R if you want.


	2. Chapter 2: Return of Hypnosis

**Introduction:** From our last chapter; Ben, Gwen, and Max arrived at a science building to meet with Max's friend, Dr. Menov. There, Menov showed the team a room that housed mind-related devices of the past and present. Our story continues during the time Ben had become XLR8 after having an idea.

Again, characters might seem OOC. Sublimino might not act the way he usually does, for the reason that he just came out of jail. Yada, yada, yada, enjoy.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Ben 10 or any of the characters on the show.

Neither do I own the totally awesome power of hypnosis…although I wish I did, curse reality.

* * *

A green light flashed as Ben had pushed down the faceplate of the Omnitrix. When the light faded, he became the blue reptilian alien, XLR8. He zoomed off with a blue after-image streak. The day was still sunny and calm outside, just entering the afternoon. XLR8 arrived at the RV no later than three seconds from his starting point. A sudden beeping sound came, accompanied by a red light, which transformed XLR8 back into Ben.

Ben opened the door to the rusty RV and walked inside. He began to rummage through draws, boxes, and cabinets. "Oh come on, where did I put that stupid thing?" His searching eventually came across a small beige box underneath the table.

Ben grinned with joy as he opened the box and pulled out a simple golden pocket watch hanging by a golden chain. "I almost forgot about that time at the mall with what's-his-name who hypnotized me. Good thing Gwen forgot too. Now I can have some fun!".

He held up the watch in the air as he said this, only to bring it down with a dull look on his face. "Just as soon as I figure out how this thing works".

* * *

Elsewhere at a nearby jail for common criminals, a familiar voice is heard talking with the guards. A little man, only reaching the waists of the two guards escorting him, is standing at the entrance of the facility. "Ah! Fresh air, really clears the mind" The man turns out to be Sublimino, the aforementioned hypnotist Ben met at the Mall of the World.

The guards closed the doors behind him and walked back into the jail. "I can't believe that guy got out on good behavior", one of them said as they walked.

Sublimino waved his hand with a smile on his face, only to turn around and grin evilly. "Finally out of that stinking prison. No one there appreciated my brilliant powers. But now I can focus my revenge on that boy who ruined my career and evil plot" He gulped before continuing, "Ben Tennyson…".

* * *

Ben is seen back in the RV, hitting the pocket watch against the table. "Stupid…watch…okay, you don't want to work? Fine with me. A little Upgrade will can your mind" He paused and chuckled. "Mind, mind control watch. I'm funny" He turned the faceplate of the Omnitrix to Upgrade and pushed down. When the light faded, Grey Matter was on the table. "Grey Matter? Well I did say little…oh, well. At least he can probably figure out how this works", the alien said in high-pitched voice.

Grey Matter picked up the pocket watch and began examining it. He came across the button, which Sublimino used to produce the hypnotic affects. After prying the back of the watch off, Grey Matter's brain went to work. "I see, so all I need to do is reconfigure the wires here with the first battery and then move the audio component down to add in an adjacent battery to generate longer sustaining power. I may be able to enhance the efficiency of hypnosis by 57 by incorporating a visual display with a metronome-responding element"

After all was said and done, the Omnitrix timed out, turning Grey Matter back into Ben. "I'll need a guinea pig first, to make sure it works" He saw a man walking by and asked him to stop. "You need something kid?" he asked. "Just to tell me what time it is" He held up the watch and swung it back and forth. The man's eyelids blinked and then closed. "Yes! It worked! Now um…you're a chicken!" The man opened his eyes and began to act like a chicken. Ben laughed and wiped a tear from his eye.

Some people began to stare as they were walking to the building. "Um...okay, now I command you to wake up and forget what just happened" The man shook his head and stared blankly at his surroundings. "Wh-what…just happened?" Ben laughed as he ran into the building.

* * *

Meanwhile, a beeping sound came from a device on Sublimino's wrist. He looked at it and then grinned. "It seems Ben has activated the pocket watch. And now that he has, I know where to find him" He laughed evilly only to be shushed by another person. He was on a public bus and the people on it wanted a relaxing ride. "Keep it down", someone said. Sublimino turned around and kneeled on the seat. "You keep it down!" he replied annoyed.

* * *

Ben had caught up to Gwen and the others and was out of breath. The room they were in had an assortment of exotic plants, flowers, and small trees. Dr. Menov and Max had just left the room while Gwen stayed after noticing Ben.

As Ben looked up, Gwen had an annoyed look on her face. "It's been half an hour, dweeb, Grandpa was getting worried. Where were you?"

Ben scratched the back of his head to think of something. "Um…I went to…to the bathroom" Gwen raised an eyebrow in disbelief. "Why did you suddenly go to the bathroom?" "Well because I needed to go, of course. You know, for calling me stupid all the time, that was a pretty stupid thing to say" She slapped his shoulder after he grinned in victory of their battle of wits.

"Loser, now lets go. We need to catch up to Grandpa and Dr. Menov" She began to pull his arm as Ben pulled her back. "Wait I need to show you something. I think I can hypnotize you with this" He held up the pocket watch, which he had in his right hand.

"That's why you left, you little liar. Well, even if you say it works that doesn't mean it will. So, like I said, I'll just stand here so you can 'hypnotize' me" Gwen crossed her arms and leaned on the edge of one of the displays. "Okay here goes nothing", he said.

Ben pressed the button on the watch and a yellow ring of light emitted out in Gwen's direction. As the ring passed her, she closed her eyes and opened them again. Her iris and pupil shrank as if she just stared at a bright light and then returned to normal size. Her mind went blank, all thoughts disappearing into nothing. She stood up straight and became motionless, almost appearing to be a mannequin.

Ben smiled and waved his hand in front of Gwen's face. He almost didn't believe what just happened himself. "Gwen? Gwen, can you hear me? Helloooo?" Gwen responded with a nod and then said, "Yes master", with a monotone voice. "All right! Yes! That's Ben – 1 and Gwen – 0!" He dragged Gwen by her arm and walked out of the room.

* * *

Me: There you go, Ben hypnotized Gwen with Sublimino's watch.

Ben: I can't believe you forgot about that. You really don't seem like yourself.

Gwen: How was I supposed to know you would keep that thing? You didn't know how it worked when we first got it. Look, just don't do anything stupid while I'm blanked out, okay?

Ben: I'm not making any promises.

Me: Calm down you two. Now, all you hypno-fans are probably happy there was a hypnotic induction, but still pissed that it was at the end of the chapter. Well, tough.

Gwen given commands, Sublimino returns for a fight; it's all in the next chapter. R and R if you want.


	3. Chapter 3: Confusion and Comedy

**Introduction:** Warning! Content contains mild Ben/Gwen shipping at on part. I, myself, am not a Be/Gwen shipper, but I thought I might as well put it.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Ben 10 or any of the characters on the show.

Neither do I own the totally awesome power of hypnosis…although I wish I did, curse reality.

* * *

Ben, with a recently hypnotized Gwen, walked into one of the science building's many hallways. Unlike the other hallways though, the end of the particular one Ben was in contained a red curtain at its end. Such a curtain addressed what was behind it was new and/or important. Before Ben and Gwen could reach the previously mentioned end, Max had called to them from a second hallway in a small room with other people. 

"Oh man. Ah well, I guess we're gonna go there anyway. Come on, Gwen" Ben said as he pointed to the room. "Yes Ultra Ben, greatest hero of the Universe" Gwen responded in her normal voice.

Ben smiled with in an almost mocking way before laughing. "I'll never get tired of that" He wiped a tear from his eye. "But while we're around Grandpa and the others, try to act like you're normal self" Gwen nodded and slapped Ben's shoulder. "Freakshow" "Ow…okay, maybe a little less than that" They walked inside to regroup with Menov and Max.

As Ben looked around, the room was filled with adults and children running around. The room housed items, which the visitors could touch and examine. "This is gonna be…"

* * *

"Terrible! This is just terrible!" Sublimino barked as he was standing in front of a bus driver without shoes on and empty pockets. "Sir, we're on a schedule", said the driver dully. "Hold on, I know I have some change somewhere…I just don't remember _where_ exactly…" He mumbled to himself as he began searching his person for change. "Oh wait" Sublimino took off his helmet and there was change atop his head. After putting it in the box the driver gave him a weird look. "…What? A guy can't keep some money under a helmet?" "Just sit down, sir" He grumbled as he walked to a seat and looked out the window. "Soon Tennyson, soon my revenge will be complete!" He again laughed evilly before being shushed.

* * *

Sublimino's bus was not far now from the science building where Ben enjoyed poking fun at his obedient cousin. 

"Okay, now take that club thing and act like a caveman" Gwen nodded before taking the club-like object and squatting down. She began making grunting noises and walking on her knuckles and feet. Ben couldn't control laughing hysterically at the sight of it.

"Okay, okay. Now um…" Ben was practically jumping in place. "Now you're a baby with a stinky diaper" Gwen sat down while her grunting quickly became crying, her arms tucked into her chest as she did. "You think you're a kitten"

Gwen stopped crying and licked the back of her hands, as if she was cleaning herself. She walked on her hands and feet and wrapped around Ben's leg, making purring sounds. Ben, who was now blue in the face from laughing so hard, fell over clutching his sides.

People had been staring at the random girl and weird laughing boy for a few minutes in confusion. Ben finally calmed down, enough to talk, before telling Gwen to stop. "That's…that's good. You can…stop now" He wiped his tear-filled face with his sleeve as Gwen helped him up.

Dr. Menov led the group to the end of the hall as Max walked to duo. "Glad to see you two are enjoying yourselves. Especially you Ben" Ben finished wiping his face before answering. "You just gotta know where the fun things are, Grandpa"

They walked to the end of the hallway where the red curtain was. Dr. Menov had his hand on a tassel, which would open the curtain to the room. "This is the final room of the facility, the Millennia-Dome" He opened the curtain to the largest room in the building. The ceiling extended a good 200 feet while the floor was the same as the hallways'. There was a door-sized hole, that was still under construction, which led to the main parking lot. "A little bit of every other room in the facility was integrated into the Millennia-Dome to show how much can be accomplished in that time", Dr. Menov stated.

The group spread out amongst the area as Max went with Menov again. "Today was great", Ben said with his arms behind his head, "A day that deserves a reward. Like a victory kiss or something. Maybe I'll get a—" He was cut off as Gwen pulled him over and gave him a kiss on the lips, which held for a couple of seconds before Ben pulled away. "Uhhhh……" He could on reply with reddened cheeks.

"Fools! I, Sublimino, have returned for my revenge against all who dare oppose me!" Ben turned to the man who had just walked in. There was a bus stationed behind him with other passengers coming off. "Sublimino, that was your name. I guess you came back for another—wait. Did you get here by bus?" Sublimino raised an eyebrow before turning around, then back to Ben with his face red. "Okay, so I don't have a fancy getaway car or some mutant animal like the other supervillains. But at least I still got here, dammit!"

"Oh well, time to go hero! Fourarms will clobber you all the way back to jail" Ben turned the faceplate of the Omnitrix to Fourarms and pushed it down. After the green light had flashed, Ben had become a relatively new alien hero, Ditto. "I swear, you hate me or something"

"You're probably wondering how I found you. You see I made a device that lets me know and track my pocket watch whenever it is activated, fool!" Sublimino let out a laugh of confidence and mockery. Max rushed over to Ditto, who was still a little out of it from Gwen's kiss. "Ben, what exactly does he mean by that?" "Um…beat's me, Grandpa" Ditto then used his power to split into three. "He did it!" the triplicates pointed and yelled at each other before running in opposite directions.

Sublimino was surprised by Ditto's power to duplicate. "Regardless of your alien's multiplying powers, I'll fight your alien army with my mind-controlled army!" He held out a second pocket watch and pressed the button on it. "Oh no! Not again!" The Dittos ran to the hallway and closed the curtain to be safe from the watch's effect.

"That was a close one" "I thought we were goners" "You're telling us" "Wait, isn't there like a couple dozen people in there who were just hypnotized?" "Just like the mall" "It's happening again!" "What's the word for that?" "Déjà vu?" The Dittos conversed with each other. They peered inside to see Sublimino giving the group their commands.

The middle Ditto stood up. "Well like he said. We'll fight his army with our army" The right Ditto stood up. "Fight fire with fire" The left Ditto stood up. "Or fight mind-zombies with aliens" They nodded and rushed into the room making enough to fight the opposing numbers.

Sublimino pointed to the general group of Dittos. "Now my slaves! Attack!" The mind-controlled group and the Dittos rushed each other to battle.

* * *

Me: Phew, that took a while. I think I might have made a Ben/Gwen shipper happy with that kiss thing. 

Gwen: Wait, what was that?!

Me: Nothing, nothing! Ben, help me out here!

Ben: No way dude. You're on your own.

Me: Gotta go, the fighting armies will happen in the next chapter along with the conclusion. R and R if you want. _explosion _Ow! Come on Gwen, I'm sorry! It _was_ an accident on Ben's part.

Gwen: You're dead, buddy! _chants magic words, more explosions_

Me: Hopefully, I'll be alive enough to write it! explosion A little to the left and we could've had a problem. _keeps running_


	4. Chapter 4: Fight and Forget

**Introduction:** _Action/Suspense music of a movie trailer playing on the background_

Me (as Don LaFontaine, otherwise known as the movie announcer guy): Previously on Ben 10…

_**Lightning flash**_

Max: _Behind large crate loading blaster_ The only good alien is a dead alien.

Vilgax: _Destroys crate_ All you planet are belong to us!

Max: _Rolls over and points large blaster to Vilgax_ Say hello to my little friend! _Fires blaster_

_**Lightning flash**_

Ben: _Standing on platform over bottomless pit_ You killed my friend!

Kevin: _Wearing black cloak_ No, Ben. I _**am**_ your friend!

Ben: Noooooooo!!!

Gwen: _Runs to Kevin_ The circus called, they want their freak back! _Kicks Kevin into pit_

_**Lightning flash**_

Ghostfreak: _Wearing white labcoat _It's alive! Its aliiiive!!! _Dr. Viktor as Frankenstein alien sits up and groans_

_**Lightning flash**_

Michelangelo (the Ninja Turtle): Cowabunga, dudes!

_**Lightning flash**_

Hex: _Next to Charmcaster_ Our plan? 1) Collect keystones of Bazel. 2) ???. 3) Profit! _Charmcaster stares, confused_

_**Lightning flash**_

Kevin: _Now hanging onto platform over bottomless pit_ You're not gonna help me? This is madness!

Dr. Animo: Madness? THIS…IS…**SPARTA!!! **_Kicks Kevin's hand and he falls into the pit_

_**Lightning flash**_

Me (still as Don LaFontaine): And now, the thrilling conclusion to a hypno-story that has nothing to do with the above cliché movie and show parodies.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Ben 10 or any of the characters on the show.

Neither do I own the totally awesome power of hypnosis…although I wish I did, curse reality.

* * *

The two armies, one consisting of mindless victims and the other of Dittos, charged each other at full force. The latter army jumped into the air before attacking. They managed to take out the first row of victims who then got up soon after.

"Remember guys, they're still people" "So were not supposed to hurt them as much as we do aliens" "And, well, bad guys" "Yeah, them too" The Dittos discussed.

Some of the people picked up what appeared to be spiked clubs, blunt objects, as well as spears. Spears were thrown in the air and fell like rain as some Dittos were nearly skewered. One Ditto caught a spear and looked for some rope. A few Dittos had used a nearby fire hose to push back some of the children and younger adults. The Ditto tied the end of the fire hose to the spear and threw it to another Ditto. He ran around a group of people and tied them up, then giving the Ditto who threw it a high five.

The original Ditto, meanwhile, had been looking for Gwen and Max. Max had been throwing and punching any Ditto that came near him, only to be tackled when six more came from behind.

Gwen had been reciting spells to either make small explosions nearby or lift the Dittos in the air within large bubbles. Two more Dittos came and restrained Gwen's arms while a third put his hands over her mouth.

Sublimino looked at the event with an angered expression. "What's the matter, melon-head? You never saw an alien that could split into however many he wants to?" Ditto had said while behind him. "You little brat! I just wanted to take my revenge and conquer America, is that so wrong?" "Um…yeeeeeees. It is. Time to give you a splitting headache" Ditto ran to Sublimino while splitting into two. The latter tried to run but was caught at the ankle by one of the fallen Dittos. He turned quickly, only to be knocked out just as fast by a double-Ditto punch.

* * *

Ditto wiped his hands as the other Dittos roamed the building, looking at the exhibits. The people in the room were still hypnotized, but they were under Ditto's control. "It's a good thing we made them clean the building–" "–instead of goofing off like we did with Gwen".

There were only two Dittos talking to each other, while observing the clean-up. "I guess we learned hypnosis is a bad thing" "But is fun to use" "Yeah, just as long as it's no on us" "Should we keep Gwen under hypnosis?" "No way. We don't want another……accident" They both shivered at the thought.

A beeping sound was heard, followed by all the Dittos flying through the air toward the original. The duplicates disappeared as they collided and then flashed red, transforming back into only one Ben.

He held up the pocket watch and pressed an off switch, which Grey Matter had installed. The people in the room stopped what they were doing to look around in a dazed confusion.

Gwen, Max, and Dr. Menov walked to Ben with hands on their heads. "Ben, do you…remember what we're doing here?" Max asked. Ben slyly put his arms behind him and smiled innocently. "Well, we came here to meet your friend. After that, we looked around. And in here, there was a gas leak from the construction. But don't worry they fixed it"

Sublimino could be heard from the parking lot, trying to escape the police. It proved to be futile and he was thrown into the police car. "Ben. Isn't that—" "—A burglar? Yeah, he tried to steal some things while everyone was knocked out. But the police got him" Ben quickly responded.

Gwen and the others stared blankly as Ben before looking back to the police car. "Lets just go back to the RV. My head is throbbing" Gwen said achingly. They walked out of the unfinished hole into the parking lot. Ben had a pleased expression as he walked out; he had hypnotized Gwen, fought Sublimino, messed around a little, and no one was the wiser.

* * *

Me: There you go.

Gwen: Wait a minute. Something's not right. Ben gets to hypnotize me, save the day, and I don't remember _anything_?

Ben: Sounds right. A hero gets his rewards after a job well done. So that's Ben – 100 and Gwen still 0.

Gwen: _With a singsong voice._ Hey Ben, look what I found. _Holds up pocket watch._

Ben: Oh no! I forgot to hide it! Did I say I'm sorry, I've learned my lesson, I'll tell Grandpa everything that happened, and do your chores for the next week?

Gwen: Not good enough. _Presses button on watch_.

Me: Wait, I forgot I'm within range! R and R if you want. Where's a helmet when you need one?! _Yellow light flashes._


End file.
